Blood Brothers
by RecklessWonder
Summary: When thunder and lightening comes a knocking, a brother does all the talking. Even a genius gets afraid and even the most violent of brother's will come when they are afraid. Just a silly wee one shot.


**AN- **Okay I've only started getting into Malcolm In The Middle properly so bare with me! This just got stuck in my head and refused to move. Enjoy and review!

**Blood Brothers**

It was so stupid... How could someone with an IQ of 165 and in top class for geniuses be afraid of a simple mother nature occurrences like thunder and lightening? Malcolm thought that among his many thoughts of panic as he paced anxiously round his room. He couldn't even run to his mom because she and dad had gone to the next city for some wedding or another. They had been left with a phony who just wanted to eat all their food and suck up to Dewey, so she was no help what so ever. God knows how Dewey was coping but the little brat had always been like a typical child in a panic always believing things would be "okay". Maybe he should wake the little brat just so he can have some company or put up with his whining?

Just when Malcolm was pondering the pros and cons of that idea a clap of thunder went off very closely to their house while the lights flashed off. Frightened, Malcolm quickly dropped to his feet to get into position and covered his head. But what he didn't notice was that he banged his elbow against some files that knocked against his bedside lamp and clanged against the wall. Malcolm held his breath, the noise wasn't loud enough to wake up the whole house but it banged against the wall that closed off his and Reese's room. One sudden sound was enough to get Reese into a frenzy of anger but never mind being woken up during a storm. Breathing hard as he tried to keep calm as he heard the scuffing of quick feet against the floor as well as slates slowly sliding off the roof to make their decent on the ground. Malcolm then realised he was hyperventilating which coincidently made him even worse.

"Relax your breathing you moron."

Malcolm jumped slightly and forgot about the flashes of light when he heard his older brother tip toe into the room but soon ignored his comment to turn away from his brother fearing he would get a rough slap on the shoulder. Reese shifted closer to him and put a hand on his back that was for once not rough but not gentle. It was noticeable and for some reason made Malcolm ease his breathing a little bit. Reese clung to him a bit more and rubbed his back while Malcolm inhaled to ease his trachea. Reese urged him along for once his words not rushed or in anger.

"In through your mouth, out through your nose, in through your..." Reese urged.

"It's in your nose, out your mouth you idiot." Malcolm retorted.

"Whatever. It's working so shut your face."

Malcolm looked at his brother, surprised. He was used to Reese uttering less than friendly words to him but it was the tone he used. The only time he used that tone was when he was lining up his prey to attack and that didn't bode well for Malcolm but Reese's eyes said differently so he was able to relax. It took a few more minutes until he calmed down enough with his Reese's silent and unmoving prompting but he did calm. Wiping sweat from his face he sat down more comfortably and looked at Reese confused with the turn of events. Usually this was about the time when Reese would mock others for their fear. Thunder and lightening was suited perfectly to his personality... Sneaky and violent. But so far his brother just looked at him blankly until he calmed down then he smirked.

"Um... Why Reese? Why aren't you beating me up or calling me a moron or threatening me with something you did to tell mom that..."

"Oh quit your belly aching. I just didn't want to hear you breathing like a Olympic runner when I'm trying to sleep you idiot. Besides... I used to be afraid of thunder and lightening when I was younger. Francis always helped me and seeing as he isn't about. I have to help you because for a genius you're a right twerp."

"Uh... Thanks I'm ever so sure."

"Don't mention it, ever." As ever Reese didn't notice the sarcasm of Malcolm's retort who in turn ignored his brother's stupidity, for now.

Reese got up and tip toed out again swiping the cookies that were placed on the desk as though they were his main thought all along. Just when he got out the door and was about to close it he called back to his brother.

"Good night Malcolm."

"'Night Reese."

Maybe he has a soul after all, Malcolm said directly to the camera as he got to this feet and lay back in bed. The lightening and thunder didn't seem so bad after all maybe being a only child would be worse than having brothers.

**End.**


End file.
